Adam Sombra
Adam Sombra is a mysterious trainer dressed in black. History Very little is known about Sombra, other than the fact that he is somehow able to manipulate darkness. Sombra first appeared seven years ago, not long after Shade appeared. Sombra was ignored as being a myth, due to his rare appearances. However, when someone did see Sombra, they would never be the same... Recently, Sombra made his presence known to Shade, referring to him by his first name, Damien. Sombra revealed that he knew everything about Shade, such as his dark powers, and offered to give him control over his powers on the condition that Shade swear his allegiance to him. Shade, of course, refused and tried to attack Sombra, only to find himself outsped by Sombra's darkness. Sombra then vanished into the darkness. Sombra then briefly met with Bria Gallant, telling her that she has to do what she believes, if things are to play out the way that they have to. Bria then suddenly had a brief nightmare, in which she was killed by Sombra while Seth did nothing. When she came to, she quickly ran away, only for Sombra to vanish once more. Later, Shade again faced Sombra, who revealed that the reason for his powers is Sombra himself. Sombra engaged Shade in battle, with the condition that if Shade won, Sombra would give him full control over his powers, without the need to serve under Sombra. Despite putting up a good fight and having Storm evolve, Shade was defeated. After the battle, Sombra hinted that there was a fourth party involved in the plan for the Dragon Trio. Sombra, impressed, offered to give Shade a sample of the power that he could potentially wield. Sombra later met with Shade and Bria, where they discussed Sombra's Master. Sombra explained that Master led and army against the world, being followed by nine of his brothers and sisters, one of which was not sealed away like the others. Sombra left, going on a search for his Master's followers. It was soon revealed that Master and his nine followers were actually Darkrai who were able to manipulate Space and Time. Sombra had the Darkrai use Spacial Rend to open the portal to Master's prison, so he could gain power. Sombra met with the ninth Darkrai, Nine, the Darkrai owned by John Ford. After speaking, Sombra placed a mark on Nine, which would let him home in on Nine's location. Nine responded by burning Sombra's arm. Recently, Sombra has finished locating the other Darkrai, allowing Master to begin to regain his power. Sombra is intending to visit the defeated Shade sometime in the future. Personality Adam Sombra is very mysterious, rarely making his presence known to anyone. From what is known, however, is that Sombra is very sinister and manipulative. Sombra has a strange grudge against the Dragon Trio and Arceus, but the reasons for this grudge are unknown. It has been revealed that the reason is that they sealed away the Ten Darkrai, minus Nine. Appearance Adam stands about 5’9” with pale skin. He has very long silver hair, with a strand covering his right eye. He wears black robes, or sometimes a black trench coat with long sleeves. He wears a red scarf which covers his mouth. He also has black markings all over his body, but due to his robes, only the markings under his eyes and on his hands are visible. Quotes *'"You don't know of how your aura came to be. It only showed itself seven years ago, but you did not know how to control it. Right now, you can only activate it to instill fear in your foes and use weak tendrils, but you don't know the full power of darkness."' *'"Damien, you are a fool. 'You underestimate the hearts of the three trainers. When they realize their destiny, they will be able to break through your darkness. They were born to protect the dragons, and they will fight to defend them... But, they don't know how deep secrets can go..." *'"I am the nightmare that everyone has."' Pokémon Trivia *Sombra's appearance and traits make him resemble a Darkrai, however, he himself is not a Darkrai. However, Sombra has a connection to Darkrai, in that he can sense their presence. *Sombra wields powers that are much more powerful than those of Shade. Examples of what he can do are: Use a weak Shadow Ball, use tendrils of darkness, vanish into the darkness without a trace and giving people brief nightmares. Sombra is also able to change his shape into a Darkrai, but only briefly, mostly to identify himself to the Ten. Category:Unaffiliated Category:Trainers